I Love you Danny, I Love You Sam
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Danny and Sam songfic, cant find a way to summarize it without it sounding stupid


I LOVE YOU DANNY, I LOVE YOU SAM

disclaimer: i dont own danny phantom, or right round, or Getcha good

DANNYS POV

AT THE FENTON HOME

I fell onto my bed and sighed, i want to tell Sam how i feel about her, but im too afraid of being rejected and loosing her friendship. I was dep in thought when my phone rang.

"hello?" I said

"hey Danny. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Sam said.

I smiled, "sure, when?"

"uhmm, in 10 minutes. can you pick me up at my house, as Danny Phantom so we can fly, I wanna go somewhere but I want to fly there" she said

"okay, see yuo in 10 then" I said

"okay" she said and we hung up

I turned on my stereo and went to go have a shower, but I guess I took longer than I thought. I walked out of the shower and right round by flo rida was coming on, so i grabbed my deoderant and started singing into it, believing my bedroom door was locked.

_You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down_  
_You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down_

_Heeeeyyy!_

_Walk out the house with my swagga_  
_Hop in the with you I got places to go_  
_People to see, time is precious_  
_I look at my Cartier, out of control_  
_Just like my mind where I'm going_  
_No women, no shorties, no nothing my clothes_  
_No stomping on my Perreli's on hold_  
_Unlike my jewelry that's always on cold_  
_I know the storm is coming_  
_My pockets keep telling me its gonna shower_  
_Call up my homies it's on and poppin' tonight cuz it's meant to be ours_  
_We keep a fade away shot cause we balling this platinum Patron every hour_  
_Look momma I owe you just like the flowers_  
_Girl you the truth with all that goody sour_  
_GO!_

_You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down_  
_You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down_

_From the top of the pole, I watch her go down_  
_She got me throwing my money around_  
_Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found_  
_It's going down down_

_From the top of the pole, I watch her go down_  
_She got me throwing my money around_  
_Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found_  
_It's going down down_  
_Heeeeyyy!_

_Shorty must know I'm the man_  
_My money love her like a number one fan_  
_Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans, my Benjamin Franklins_  
_A couple of grands, I got rubber bands, my paper planes making her dance_  
_Get dirty on like the spot on my hand_  
_We building castles that made out of sand_  
_She's amazin', her fire blazin', hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a lil closer_  
_Time to get paid, it's maximum wage, that body belong on a poster_  
_I'm in a daze, that bottom is waving at me like dammit I told ya_  
_You want a show like a gun out a holster_  
_Tell me whatever and I'll be ya chauffeur_  
_Cause..._

_You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down_  
_You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down_

_From the top of the pole, I watch her go down_  
_She got me throwing money around_  
_Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found_  
_It's going down down_

_From the top of the pole, I watch her go down_  
_She got me throwing money around_  
_Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found_  
_It's going down down_  
_Yeeaah..._

_I'm spending my money (Ayyyeee!)_  
_I'm out of control (Ayyyeee!)_  
_Somebody help me_  
_She taking my bank roll_  
_But I'm king of the club (Ayyyeee!)_  
_And I'm wearing the crown_  
_Poppin' these bottles_  
_Touching these models_  
_Watching they asses go down down (repeats 19x)_

_You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down_  
_You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down_  
_You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down_  
_You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down_

Right as I sang the last word Sam walked in. "hey Danny what took you so-" she broke off when she saw me in my towel finishing the song.

I hear a voice and spun around and said "ahh!! Sam what are you doing here!?"

"uhmm, its been 20 minutes" she said quietly.

"ohh, sorry I guess my shower took longer than I thought it would." I said.

"uhmm, yea, well im going to go now, come get me in 15 minutes... okay?" she said

"yea, sure" I said, and she left the room, I ran into my closet and got dressed and then when i finally found my sweater I had to be at Sams in 6 minutes. I dont think she will mind me showing up early, I thought to myself, and I went ghost and headed to Sams.

SAMS POV

AT THE MANSON MANSION

Oh my god, that was embarassing. I thought for the hundreth time in my head. Im going to take a shower while I wait. I decided, since my showers are like 5 minute things, usually anyways.

When I got out of the shower the song Gonna Getcha by shania twain came on, so i grabbed my hairbrush and sang to it.

Let's go!

Don't wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for a night  
I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah  
Uh, I know I sound serious and baby I am  
You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land

Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone

(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good

Yeah, uh, uh  
I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me  
Yeah, yeah

Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone

(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good

Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby I'm gonna knock on wood  
I'm gonna getcha somehow honey yeah, I'm gonna make it good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone

(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good

Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good  
Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha  
(I'm gonna getcha) just like I should, I'll getcha good  
Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!

Right as I sang the last part I fetl cold behind me. I turned and Danny was there.

"oops" he mumbled.

"Danny what are you doing here so early!?" I yelled.

"uhmm, Sam, I hate to burst your seemingly happy bubble, but im right on time" he said

"oh" I mumbled and blushed furiously. "one sec" I said, and I ran into my closet and got dessed. when I emerged he said "you ready to go?"

"yea" I said and i walked over to him. he picked me up bridal style and we flew out the window. "so where to?" he asked after a few minutes of silence

"our hill" I said

he smiled and said "I love our hill, it has a beautiful view of the town"

I nodded and said "I know" and then we landed and he set me down.

I walked forward, away from him and went to speak

"I need to tell you something" we both said at the same time, and blushed furiously

"you first" we both said and began laughing.

"at the same time then" we both said and blushed deeper if it was possible.

"uhmm, I love you" we both said and then stared at eachother in shock. I overcame it first and said "what?"

"you heard me" he said "but did I hear you right?"

I smiled and nodded, and said "yes you did" and I steped forward and we shared our first real kiss. shure we have had tons of fake out make outs, but this one was eral. when we pulled away Danny pulled me over to the tree and we sat in front of it, after he changed back to Danny Fenton. We cuddled under the tree for quite a while, and then I kissed him again.

then a big loud "i knew I was right" came from a bush beside us followed by a quieter "oh shit"

we both knew the voice and screamed "you are dead tucker" and he jumped out of the bush and ran.

"shall we?" Danny asked me

"we shall" I said, and i offered my hand to Danny. he took it and we ran around the park, trying to get Tucker for the rest of the night.. literally

THE END


End file.
